Zakupy
by cosima winchester
Summary: Bethyl. / Beth i Daryl postanawiają wyruszyć po zapasy.


Daryl od dwóch dni próbował upolować coś na kolację dla siebie i Beth. Ucieczka przed szwędaczami sprawiła, że skręcona kostka dziewczyny była jeszcze bardziej spuchnięta i bordowo-fioletowa niż wieczór wcześniej. Był na siebie wściekły — od dawna nie czuł się tak źle, jak teraz. Przyzwyczaił się do obojętności, do tego, że wszystko trafiał szlag prędzej czy później, ale przez tą głupią dziewczynę zaczął odczuwać wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą. W głowie ciągle miał ich rozmowę, kiedy uświadomił jej, że była dla niego ważna. Przerażało go to — miałby żywić jakiekolwiek uczucia do zagubionej, niezdarnej, kompletnie niepasującej do niego i do całego świata osiemnastolatki?

Wewnątrz był zagubiony tak bardzo, że zaczął błądzić w rzeczywistości. Na samą myśl o utracie jej czuł tak ogromne przerażenie, że tracił oddech, opadał na kolana i przez długi czas próbował się uspokoić. Nie był kimś emocjonalnym, nie zaznał tyle… uczuć od kogokolwiek w całym życiu, co od niej w ciągu kilku dni, a mimo to nie potrafił tak po prostu sobie odpuścić.

Oparł się o drzewo, zaciskając dłoń na kuszy. Ciągle słyszał w myślach jej ciche i nieśmiałe „och".

— Daryl! — usłyszał.

Zerwał się, oceniając potencjalne zagrożenie. Dziękował sobie w duchu, że nie odszedł zbyt daleko, więc w niecałe pięć minut zjawił się w prowizorycznym obozowisku, które chroniło ich przed sztywnymi.

— Jasna cholera, Beth — warknął, rzucając kuszę na bok i kręcąc głową. — Co tak wrzeszczysz? — dodał po chwili łagodniejszym tonem.

Dziewczyna wydęła usta, kiedy podniósł głos. Nie lubiłam, kiedy krzyczał, mimo że uwielbiała w nim stanowczość i zdecydowanie, które go charakteryzowały. Nie lubiła, kiedy krzyczał na mnie, poprawiła się w myślach. Obserwowała, jak chodził w kółko, powstrzymując się od wybuchu. Głód powoli zaczynał doskwierać im obu, a woda, którą udało im się zatrzymać z domu pogrzebowego powoli się kończyła.

— Przepraszam, ja… pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby pójść na zakupy — odpowiedziała nieśmiało, chowając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotyczną minę zrobił, ale nie potrafił zareagować w inny sposób. Głupszego stwierdzenia nie słyszał od... śmierci swojego brata.

— W twoim stanie, to możemy jedynie szyszki pozbierać spod tyłków — rzekł ironicznie, siadając na ziemi.

— Daryl — szepnęła aksamitnym głosem, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

Niepewnie dotknęła policzek mężczyzny i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wzruszając ramionami.

— Przydałoby się nam trochę jedzenia i wody — kontynuowała. — Do miasta mamy niecałe dwa kilometry, dam radę.

— Jasne. — Prychnął. — Prędzej będę musiał cię holować na plecach. Nie chcę ryzykować. — Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

Zerwał źdźbło, które wsunął między zęby. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, ale nie myślał o tym. Zastanawiał się nad jej słowami — jakaś część pragnęła spełnić prośbę Beth, ale ta rozsądniejsza zagłuszała tę uległą stronę.

— Czego się boisz, Daryl? — mruknęła, opierając czoło o jego plecy. Dłoń zacisnęła na jego ręce i westchnęła ciężko. — Czego się boisz?

Podobnie, jak dwa dni temu, spojrzał na nią. Nie śmiał się, nie krzywił, nie robił głupich min. Wiedział, że zrozumie, zawsze rozumiała. Nie musiał wypowiadać swoich uczuć na głos, bo ona potrzebowała tylko jego wzrokowego zapewnienia. W takich chwilach odczuwał nieprzerwalną więź między nimi. Bał się, że ją straci i ona to wiedziała.

— Dobra — powiedział pod nosem. — Ruszymy o świcie.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotała, wtulając się w niego.

Pozwolił jej na to — zawsze pozwalał.

Obudził się pierwszy, z niechęcią uświadamiając sobie, że przespali większość nocy we własnych objęciach. Ostrożnie odsunął się od niej, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Pozwolił sobie na sen, kiedy jedno z nich powinno pilnować koczowiska. Nie byli bezpieczni, a on ryzykował nie tylko swoim życiem, ale przede wszystkim jej. Tym razem mieli szczęście, ale gdyby pojawiło się stado zimnych, byliby skończeni. Amatorskie ogrodzenie nie wytrzymałoby, gdyby chmara szwędaczy tędy przechodziła. Pluł sobie w brodę za nieodpowiedzialność, jakiej się dopuścił. W dodatku ciągle był wykończony, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

— Wstawaj — powiedział spokojnie, potrząsając ją za ramię.

Zerwała się niemal natychmiast, oddychając niespokojnie. Rozejrzała się niepewnie i w końcu zatrzymała wzrok na nim. Przygryzła wargę, marszcząc brwi.

— Dziękuję — szepnęła, kiedy wyciągnął do niej ręce i pomógł jej podnieść się z trawy.

Podał jej dwa kawałki drewna, na których mogła opierać ciężar ciała. Skinęła głową, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Uniósł brwi, a ona roześmiała się.

— Plecak podaj — mruknęła.

Wywrócił oczami, podając jej prawie pustą torbę. Zebrał sznury otaczające ich obóz i do swojego plecaka schował patelnie, których zadaniem było hałasowanie w razie pojawienia się zimnych. Rozejrzał się, czy niczego nie zostawili. W końcu chwycił kuszę i drugą ręką objął w pasie Beth, ruszając na północ.

Droga minęła im dość szybko. Daryl był zadowolony, że dziewczyna była tak zdeterminowana dostaniem się do miasta, że w pewnym momencie przestała zwracać uwagę na ból kostki. Miał jeden problem z głowy.

— Stój — szepnął, przyciągając ją do siebie.

Zatrzymali się na skraju lasu. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, zaciskając palce na tali nastolatki. Był pewien, że usłyszał sztywnego i nie pomylił się, bo kilkanaście sekund później zza drzew wyszedł zimny. Beth skrzywiła się, widząc ubrudzoną ziemią skórę odchodzącą z jego twarzy. Jeden oczodół miał pusty, a z drugiego wpatrywało się w nich oko ubrudzone zaschniętą krwią i trawą. Nie miał ręki, a ubrania zdawały się mieszać z jego martwym ciałem — nie potrafiła odróżnić skóry od ciuchów.

— Zostań tu i się nie ruszaj — mruknął jej do ucha i pomógł oprzeć się o pień drzewa.

Odsunął się od dziewczyny na kilka kroków i wycelował w martwego kuszę. Poczekał, aż zombie zbliży się do niego i wystrzelił, trafiając go prosto w głowę. Zimny opadł na ziemię bezwładnie. Daryl podszedł do niego i wyciągnął strzałę, zakładając ją z powrotem na swój sprzęt. Zauważył z lewej strony kolejnego szwędacza; wyciągnął nóż i tym razem nie czekał na to, aż się zbliży. W kilka kroków pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i zamachnął się, wbijając w jego czaszkę sztylet.

— Jesteś cała? — spytał, mimo że doskonale znał odpowiedź.

— Tak — odpowiedziała cicho. — Możemy już iść?

Nie odezwał się, tylko minął ją i zatrzymał się dopiero na chodniku. Kiedy upewnił się, że na ulicy jest bezpiecznie, wrócił do niej i ponownie objął ją w pasie. Powoli ruszyli, nie odzywając się do siebie. On nie lubił mówić, a ona nie potrzebowała słów, żeby być z nim.

— Patrz, Daryl, ten market! Nie będziesz mnie musiał nieść na rękach, bo są wózki — powiedziała, nie ukrywając swojego entuzjazmu.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem sarkastycznie.

— No co? — Szturchnęła go delikatnie w ramię, na co zareagował głośnym prychnięciem.

— To nie jest zabawa — rzekł w końcu, zarzucając kuszę na ramię i zatrzymując się, żeby wziąć ją w ramiona. — Oboje jesteśmy wykończeni, musimy zjeść, zrobić zapasy i wynosimy się.

— Mógłbyś przez sekundę udawać, że tak naprawdę nie ma apokalipsy? Że jesteśmy zwykłą parą… — Zaczerwieniła się, uciekając wzrokiem. — Parą ludzi — poprawiła się.

— Uważasz, że jesteśmy parą? — zagadnął, pociągając temat.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w momencie, kiedy to powiedziała, jego serce jakby mocniej zabiło. Podobało mu się to, z jaką powagą podchodziła do ich relacji, nawet, jeśli on robił wszystko, żeby tylko się do tego przed sobą nie przyznać. Do tego, że tworzyli nietypową parę. Parę, powtórzył w myślach, nie potrafiąc ukryć uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił jego twarz.

— Uważam, że jesteśmy kimś dla siebie, Daryl. A ty nie? — mruknęła, zaciskając pięści na jego podartej i ubrudzonej koszulce.

— Trwa, jak słusznie zauważyłaś, apokalipsa. Czy to ma znaczenie? — wybełkotał, starannie unikając odpowiedzi.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, wpatrywała się, jak zbliżają się do dużego sklepu. Mężczyzna postawił ją pod ścianą, wysunął ostrożnie jeden wózek i pomógł jej do niego wejść. Kiwnął dłonią, że idzie sprawdzić, czy w środku jest bezpiecznie, na co przytaknęła. Nie czekała na niego długo, pojawił się po niecałych pięciu minutach.

— Czysto. Tylko pamiętaj, że musimy się pospieszyć — poinformował, wrzucając do wózka kuszę.

Ruszył, prowadząc przed sobą Beth. Wszedł do sklepu i skręcił na prawo, kierując się najpierw do regałów z lekami. Im szybciej wyzdrowieje jej noga, tym szybciej będą mogli ruszyć dalej; koczowanie w jednym miejscu zbyt długo mogło spowodować ich rychłą śmierć. Wędrowanie było rzeczą nieuniknioną, a z kontuzjowaną kostką nie daliby rady znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca na noc. Daryl, nawet jakby chciał, nie potrafiłby nosić jej na ramionach zbyt długo, a ona w końcu zaczęłaby tracić przytomność z powodu wycieńczenia.

Przeklął pod nosem, zatrzymując się przy białych półkach. Zaczął wrzucać do wózka wszystkie bandaże i maści. Przejrzał poszczególne leki i wybrał te, które jego zdaniem były najodpowiedniejsze na skręcenie. Beth w tym czasie zweryfikowała przydatność maści i zostawiła cztery tubki, resztę wyrzucając na ziemię. Spojrzał na nią spod byka, na co uśmiechnęła się. Pokręcił głową.

Skierowali się dalej, trafiając na alejkę wypełnioną jedzeniem dla zwierząt. Dalej znaleźli słodycze. Daryl, widząc minę Beth westchnął ciężko i ruszył w głąb regałów. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy czekoladach i skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wiedział nawet, co lubiła jeść.

Malinowa, mleczna, truskawkowa? Spojrzał w jej stronę, zastanawiając się nad tym. Podświadomie chciał zrobić jej przyjemność, chciał, żeby uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze. Jej uśmiech sprawiał, że pamiętał o tym, żeby czuć i mieć wiarę nie tyle w ludzi, co w nią. Potrzebował takiej iskierki w swoim życiu, szczególnie teraz, kiedy apokalipsa trwała, a on zaczynał tracić swoje „ja".

Zdecydował się na mleczną, malinową i truflową. Sam lubił truflową czekoladę. Wrócił do niej, obserwującej każdy jego ruch. Podał jej słodycze i, nieświadomie, napiął wszystkie mięśnie, oczekując na to, jak zareaguje.

— Wiedziałeś, jaka jest moja ulubiona? — spytała.

— Strzelałem — mruknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Z którą trafiłem?

— Z żadną — powiedziała rozbawiona. — Lubię smaki, które dla mnie przyniosłeś, ale moją ulubioną jest gorzka.

— Gorzka? — Prychnął. — To nie jest jadalne.

— Zobaczyłbyś, że byś polubił — rzekła, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.

Westchnął i popchnął wózek w stronę kolejnej alejki. Tam znaleźli jedzenie puszkowane, makarony, jajka, mąki, cukier i wiele innych, na których się nie skupiali. Najważniejsza była żywność długoterminowa, która mogłaby przydać się im w chwili, kiedy nie mieliby okazji pójść do innego sklepu, na który natrafiliby w czasie swojej wędrówki.

Daryl, nie czytając etykiet, zaczął wrzucać do Beth wszystkie puszki, na jakie trafił. Dopiero, kiedy dziewczyna odchrząknęła głośno, zatrzymał się i zerknął na nią. Była załadowana minimum trzydziestoma konserwami. Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć na ten widok.

— Może wybierzmy te, które są najpotrzebniejsze? — zapytała cicho, na co wzruszył ramionami.

— Wszystko potrzebujemy — sarknął pod nosem, ściągając plecak i podając go nastolatce. — Spakuj do mnie, jeśli nie chcesz nosić.

— Nie powiedziałam, że nie chcę, nie koloryzuj moich wypowiedzi, Daryl — powiedziała spokojnie i zaczęła pakować rzeczy do toreb.

Zignorował jej słowa i poszedł dalej, przeglądając zawartość półek. Zdecydował się tylko na zwykłą herbatę i wrócił do niej, wrzucając pudełko do swojego bagażu. Dotknęła jego ramienia, zaciskając drobne palce na jego ręce.

— Daryl — szepnęła.

Chwycił jej nadgarstek i wyswobodził się z jej uchwytu.

— Musimy ruszać — mruknął pod nosem, zabierając kuszę z wózka i zarzucając ją na plecy. — Nie mamy więcej czasu. Po drodze zabierzemy tylko wodę.

Skinęła głową, wzdychając ciężko. Napoje stały w ostatnich regałach; wzięli po trzy butelki dla każdego i szybkim tempem ruszyli do wyjścia. Kiedy zatrzymali się przy ulicy, Daryl założył plecak i wyciągnął do niej ręce.

— Chyba nie myślałaś, że będę cię targał w wózku przez las, co? — zagadnął, kiedy objęła go ramionami, wtulając twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.

Zaprzeczyła cichym mruknięciem i uniosła głowę, patrząc mu w oczy. Chciał uciec wzrokiem na bok, poczuł się speszony, ale jej hipnotyzujące tęczówki zatrzymały go.

— Naprawdę dziękuję, Daryl — wyszeptała.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, kiwając głową.

— Dość tych zakupów — powiedział, celowo używając słowa „zakupy", wiedział, że sprawił jej tym małą radość. — Czas ruszać w drogę.

Wziął jej bagaż, który przerzucił przez ramię i pozwolił jej opleść się nogami na jego biodrach, sam objął ją mocniej i skierowali się szybkim krokiem w stronę lasu. Musiał przyznać, że ta wyprawa była jedną z lepszych, na jakich był w ostatnim czasie i od razu pomyślał, że to dzięki niej. Co ona ze mną robi?, sarknął na siebie w myślach i pokręcił głową. Musiał skupić się na drodze, nie mogli obozować blisko miasta, ale nie dadzą rady zagłębić się w las — na jego barkach spoczywał obowiązek znalezienia miejsca.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, całkowicie skupiając się na marszu.


End file.
